sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ming-Na Wen
| birth_place = Coloane, Portuguese Macau | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress, voice actress | education = Carnegie Mellon University | yearsactive = 1985–present | notable_works = Voice of Fa Mulan in Mulan | spouse = * * | children = 2 | website = | other_names = Ming-Na, Ming Na, Ming Na Wen, Ming Wen }} Ming-Na Wen ( ; born November 20, 1963) is a Chinese-American actress and voice actress. She is known for playing the role of Melinda May in the ABC action drama series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and for voicing Fa Mulan, one of the Disney Princesses, in the films Mulan and Mulan II, the video game Kingdom Hearts II, and in the Disney animated series Sofia the First. She is due to reprise her role as Mulan in Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2. Wen is also known for her role as Dr. Jing-Mei "Deb" Chen on the medical drama series ER. She was the series lead of the show Inconceivable, a medical drama that was aired on NBC, but the show was short-lived. The series is one of the few American television shows with an Asian American series lead. She is also known for her roles on the main casts of the animated series The Batman and the sci-fi series Stargate Universe. Besides television, she is notable for starring in the films The Joy Luck Club, Street Fighter, and Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. Early life Wen was born November 20, 1963, was born in Coloane, one of the two main islands of Macau. Her parents divorced when she was an infant, and she moved with her mother, Lin Chan Wen, to Hong Kong. Her mother remarried, to Soo Lim Yee, and the family moved to New York City when she was 4-years-old. After five years, Wen's mother and stepfather relocated again, to the Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania area, where they opened The Chinatown Inn restaurant, which was still ongoing in the 2010s. Raised in the suburb of Mt. Lebanon, Pennsylvania, she attended Mount Lebanon High School, and graduated from Carnegie Mellon University in 1986. Career Wen's first television role was in the children's television series Mister Rogers' Neighborhood in 1985. From 1988 to 1991, she played Lien Hughes, the daughter of Tom Hughes, on the soap opera As the World Turns. After starring in the acclaimed 1993 film The Joy Luck Club, she landed the role of Dr. Jing-Mei "Deb" Chen on the NBC drama series ER. She first starred in a recurring role during the 1994-1995 season before returning in 1999 as a series regular, remaining on the show until midway through Season 11 in 2004. Wen also played Chun-Li in Street Fighter and co-starred on the sitcom The Single Guy from 1995 to 1997. She provided the voice for the title character in the 1998 animated film Mulan, its direct-to-video sequel, Mulan II, and the video game Kingdom Hearts II, subsequently winning an Annie Award. She also voiced Aki Ross in the computer animated film Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, and Detective Ellen Yin in the animated series The Batman. She was also the voice actress for Jade, a minor character in the HBO animated series Spawn. In 2004, she took part in a Hollywood Home Game on the World Poker Tour, and won. In fall 2005, she starred on the NBC drama series Inconceivable as the lead character, Rachel Lu. However, the series was canceled after only two episodes. Her next TV role was an FBI agent in the Fox kidnap drama series Vanished, which premiered in the fall of 2006 then was canceled roughly three months later. She also has played a small role as a college professor in the comedy series George Lopez. On October 8 through October 29, 2007, Wen (billed as Ming Wen) appeared in a four-episode arc of CBS' Two and a Half Men playing Charlie Sheen's love interest, a judge closer to his own age. In November 2008, she guest-starred on two ABC series: Private Practice and Boston Legal. From December 5–6, 2008, Wen starred in a benefit production of the musical Grease with "Stuttering" John Melendez at the Class Act Theatre. She was cast as a regular in the Stargate Universe television series as political attaché Camile Wray from October 2009 to May 2011. Wen made an appearance in "Disney Through the Decades", a short documentary about the history of The Walt Disney Company through to the present, as the hostess of the 1990s section. Wen appeared on the Syfy series Eureka as the inquisitive U.S. Senator Michaela Wen, beginning in Season Four in 2011 and serving as a major villain in the fifth and final season in 2012. Wen plays Agent Melinda May in the ABC action drama series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., which premiered on September 24, 2013. In August 2014, Wen reprised her role as Mulan for the first time since Kingdom Hearts II in the Disney Channel series Sofia the First. Her daughter Michaela Zee has a recurring role on the show as Princess Jun. In December 7, 2017, Marvel Entertainment announced to launch a new animation film franchise Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors in 2018. Wen would voice Hala the Accuser, the main antagonist of the film, along with Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. co-star Chloe Bennet. Wen is eligible to vote for the Academy Awards as she became a member of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences in 2017 as part of their effort to diversify their membership.http://www.app.oscars.org/class2017/#members Personal life From 1985 to 1989 Wen was in a relationship with Australian actor Brett Hinch and juggled her commitments between the USA and Australia. In 1990, Wen married American film writer Kirk Aanes. They divorced in 1993. On June 16, 1995, Wen married her second husband, Eric Michael Zee. Together they have two children, a daughter, Michaela Kitlin, born on November 21, 2000, and a son, Cooper Dominic Zee, born on October 12, 2005. As of 2007, Wen and her family live in Calabasas, California. Michaela has followed her mother's footsteps in voice-acting, and voices Princess Jun in the Disney Channel show Sofia The First. She is bilingual and fluent in Mandarin. Filmography '']] Film Television Web series Video games Awards and nominations References External links * * * Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from California Category:Actresses from New York City Category:Actresses from Pittsburgh Category:American actresses of Chinese descent Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Chinese descent Category:American soap opera actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Annie Award winners Category:Carnegie Mellon University College of Fine Arts alumni Category:Macau emigrants to the United States Category:People from Calabasas, California Category:People from Mt. Lebanon, Pennsylvania Category:People from Queens, New York Category:Science fiction fans Category:Macau people